Outlaws of Love
by TheMidnightWhisp
Summary: 'It was one thing to be with the demon who had tried to destroy this world by reviving his so-called master and almost sacrificing Zelda's soul in the process. But it was another just to be with another man...' Link and Ghirahim struggle to be together when everyone is trying to tear them apart. One-shot, GhiraXLink.


**A/N: This is for Wingscutdarkness, happy winter sweetie! I hope you like this...  
Sorry it's late. -_-'**

Inspired by the song:  
"Outlaws of Love" - Adam Lambert.

Cover art by me, colored on my iPod. ^^

Enjoy!  
~Whisp

* * *

_"Everywhere we go,  
We're looking for the sun...  
No where to grow old,  
We're always on the run..."_

* * *

**-Links POV.-**

Hate.  
That's what shot out of the shop women's eyes as Link passed her.

Disgust.  
Was what filled the glare Link got from his old friend Pippet...

Disappointment, fear, anger, jealousy... This is what Link got when he returned to Skyloft with a very unwelcome demon.

'_So... This is what shame feels like..._' Link thought hopelessly as he pulled his shoulders in closer, wanting desperately to disappear.

Link shivered at how cold he felt. The air had a bit of a chill to it, but that wasn't why he was so cold...

Everyone hated him now. Or, if they didn't hate him, they were absolutely disgusted that the chosen Hero of the Goddess would choose such an awful partner... And it didn't help anything that they were both boys either. That kind of thing had never really happened before in their small island of the Goddess. And it wasn't something that was smiled upon either as Link had to find out the hard way.

'_They don't understand_...' Link thought.

With Ghirahim, Link felt something stir inside him that he had never really felt before...

_Open_.

The demon expressed himself with such pride and conceitedness that Link couldn't help but admire him. Link almost wished that he had more of those types of qualities. But, at least, he felt like he could be far more open with the demon then any other. Ghirahim wasn't scared of anything.

Link, on the other hand, was very different. He was much shyer then the demon lord, which wasn't a problem because he had never really had to fear not being accepted, until now.

Everyone outcasted him... He was barely welcomed in his own home now and he didn't know where to go. He couldn't bare to face Zelda on the surface, but he also couldn't stand Grooses taunting here.

He sighed angrily to himself and wiped the golden brown hair from his face in annoyance. '_I can't change who I am. Why can't they just accept this?_'

He couldn't even bring himself to see Ghirahim today, he had spent most of his time avoiding him... They couldn't even walk through town together without someone making a sly comment or sneering at them in disgust.

It was one thing to be with the demon who had tried to destroy this world by reviving his so-called master, and almost sacrificing Zelda's soul in the process. But it was another just to be with another man.

Link flinched slightly when he saw Groose walk past him, preparing himself for another attack of cruel words.

But Groose only glared at him as they passed each other.

'_Why does it matter to them who I care for?!'_ Link thought angrily. '_It has nothing to do with them!_'

"Fag." Link heard Groose mutter behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

Link flinched at that word, cold fear and shame flooding through him. He wanted to yell, to turn and face them all and ask them why they even bothered, why it even mattered to them that Link cared for the demon lord. To scream at them to leave him alone. To yell and curse and fight them all off... But, instead, he ran. He ran like a bloody coward. And that made him feel even more ashamed. He could face monsters, demons, and Demise himself! And yet... He couldn't handle that one word...

He bolted away from the towns crowded market until he reached an open area beneath the great sky. He raced over to the edge of the town where he jumped right off the fence. Not caring to look for a proper jumping area.

He felt the rush of the wind whip past him, the cold air slashing at him mercilessly. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud that he almost couldn't think properly. That cruel word stabbed into his chest like a knife as he fell. He felt weak and vulnerable and completely trapped... But, at least, he felt some what more free like this.

Falling.

Maybe it was because he couldn't hear his own cruel thoughts with his heart screaming inside his chest so loudly. Or maybe it was because the wind and the sky were the only things that he needed to feel truly free... Even if it was just for a moment...

He brought his hand to his mouth and whistled out for his loftwing. A familiar red bird came and swooped under him, catching Link in his saddle.

Link gripped the birds neck and whispered to him to take him away. Away from their cruel words and cold glares.

He just wanted to be free...

* * *

**Ghirahims POV.**

Ghirahim knocked impatiently on Links door inside the knight academy, the noise echoed throughout the seemingly empty hall. He had been standing in the hall for a while now, knocking in annoyance and jiggling the handle only to find that it was locked. He could have easily appeared in there, but Link had given him hell every other time before, and the demon wasn't really up for any yelling today.

He had enough to deal with, what with all these humans here sneering and glaring at him. Of course, it was only natural, but still, Ghirahim found it rather rude and a little bothersome at times.

The demon lord growled to himself when there was no response to his knocking. The sky child really needed to learn how to get up earlier... He hadn't seen Link all day! And now it was almost night, the sun just starting to fade into the horizon... '_How could he possibly sleep for this long?_' He knew that Link enjoyed sleeping, maybe even a little too much, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Link! Get up!" Ghirahim snapped at the door.

Nothing.

"Ugh! Where is he?" He questioned angrily, he was just about to teleport himself into Links room to see if he was even in there, not caring if the boy would be upset if he was, when someone interrupted him.

"He's not here, idiot." An annoying and deep voice rang out through the hall at the pale demon.

Ghirahim whipped towards the red headed boy and glared with enough fury to kill. '_Ugh_...' He thought once he saw the other boys hair, feeling his gorge rise.

"The fag left an hour ago." Groose continued casually, spitting the word fag.

Ghirahim froze.

"... What did you just call him?" Ghirahim hissed through his perfectly white teeth. Calling him an idiot was one thing, but to insult Link? That was a whole other situation... One that could end badly for the idiot who dared to insult Link in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, faggot." Groose crossed his arms and held his chin up proudly as he stood in front of Ghirahim.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, and in flash, slammed Groose against the wall, his elbow pressed against the other boys neck forcefully, making the red headed boy gasp in pain and shock.

"You ever call him that again, and I'll cut out your tongue." Ghirahim hissed in rage, making a sharp diamond blade appear between his fingers to prove his point.

Groose struggled against him and narrowed his eyes, though fear still remained in them.

"You can't hurt me." He said defiantly. "Gaepora will have you kicked out of Skyloft forever then." He shot out, proud of how smart it sounded (which wasn't very smart at all...). But all Ghirahim could hear was the slightest bit of fear in Grooses voice, and that made the demon smile to himself.

Ghirahim chuckled darkly. "Do you really think that would stop me? Boy, I could make your life a living hell before Gaepora even thought about banishing me from here." Ghirahim snapped, his glare turned as cold as ice, making Groose flinch slightly.

Groose swallowed hard, realizing that what the demon said was probably true.

"Now," Ghirahim purred. "If I catch even the slightest whisper of you insulting Link again," Ghirahim leaned in closer to whisper into the other boys ear. "You'll be living in torment for the rest of your miserable life." He hissed harshly into his ear.

Grooses eyes widened and he struggled to get away from the demon.

Ghirahim waited a moment, enjoying the wash of power he felt over the human, before he released him and took a step back, smirking to himself.

Groose stumbled away, with a mix of disgust and horror in his expression.

"... Freak!" Groose shot out a little breathlessly, looking flustered as he raced down the hall, away from Ghirahim.

"Hmph." Ghirahim sneered at him. "Pathetic."

Ghirahim left the knight academy to find his sky child. Loathing that place now. '_He left an hour ago? Is he avoiding me now?' _Ghirahim was a little hurt. Link had been acting a little skittish lately... But the demon decided that he wouldn't let his pain show so easily.

He walked with a sort of satisfied look in his eyes that most of the humans around him cringed from. Of course, that's what satisfied him, seeing that there were still beings that he could rise above.

He smirked as he saw fear in one of the younger knights eyes as he passed the human. He felt a strange wave of power and confidence flood into him with that, washing away those pesky words of that red headed moron.

Though, deep down, he wanted desperately to return to the surface. He felt slightly uncomfortable being in Skyloft... The treasured isle of the Goddess... Ghirahim supposed that it was a nice enough place to live in. The grass was bright and lively as it swayed from the winds gentle caresses, and it smelled very sweet, maybe a little too sweet for Ghirahims taste. He didn't like being so high above the familiar surface, he felt a little exposed here. He did not belong in the sky, he should be ruling over the surface, a true demon lord of all who walk the surface.

He sighed softly to himself, he would stay for Link.

Ghirahim looked up, the sky had changed from it's normal soft blue to a more orange and pinkish color, making it look warm and comforting. Comforting in a way that the darkness was near. Almost night... Ghirahim smiled slightly. He quite enjoyed the night. Especially if he could spend it beside the warm body of his sky child... He took great comfort feeling the warmth radiating off of the other boys skin, especially when he blushed at the demons constant teasing.

Ghirahim continued through the strange place that Link called home. The people he passed gave him wary glances, and some even had the nerve to sneer at him. Of course, their reactions were perfectly normal, considering that the demon tried many times over to capture their precocious spirit maiden.

Ghirahim sighed again and made a turn to his left and moved past the rushing blue water. The smell of fresh and slightly warm water filled the air, making it even sweeter from mixing with the grass. The waves lapped back and forth at the earth beside it, soft blue grey water wavering about as Ghirahim passed it.

He reached the edge of Skyloft and growled angrily to himself as he leaned his elbows onto the fence and bowed his head. His snow white hair fluttered in front his face as he let his head fall into his hands, breathing in the soft wind that gently played with his hair. '_If only Link would try that..._' Ghirahim thought momentarily and half smiled. But the boy was still finicky and innocent, so Ghirahim would just have to be patient with him.

He wanted his sky child now...

Link was... The demon felt his expression soften as he thought of his sky child. The boy was... nice. It was an odd way to put it, but that was the best he could think of. At first, Ghirahim hated the so-called chosen Hero of the Goddess. But now... The demon couldn't help but enjoy his company, the boys sweet innocence and shyness was something he very much enjoyed about him. Especially because it meant teasing him was far easier.

And the sky child was warm. The demon half smiled to himself at that thought.

'_Fag_...' Whispered in his mind suddenly and he clenched his jaw. That word felt like poison in his thoughts that he couldn't get out. A blade digging into his mind. He then thought of many different harmful tactics he could use on that repealing red headed boy. But Link had asked him nicely not to cause any trouble in Skyloft. But that was growing more and more difficult for the demon.

He was trapped. Trapped on this Goddess forsaken island with no where left to go. He felt his jaw start to grind refletivley as he thought more about it. He hated this feeling, feeling surrounded by all these weak little humans. How dare they sneer at him like that! He should be ruling over them, or better yet, flicking them off of the bottom of his foot. He should be-.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at the split wooden fence that he leaned against, stopping himself from thinking further on the subject.

He growled in annoyance and lifted his head to glance up at the orange and red sun set again, the slightly cool breeze wavering past him. He let his gaze travel along to the other floating pieces of earth beside Skyloft.

He stopped short and squinted at the smaller island that floated carelessly beside that other giant one. And on there, there seemed to be a speck of a familiar green hat, which blended in perfectly with the green plants that rested on that island.

Ghirahim watched it for a moment and when he saw a familiar red bird fly around it in a lazy circle, Ghirahim knew that was him.

Ghirahim took in a deep breath of the cool twilight air and tried to keep the word 'fag' from his thoughts.

But he couldn't help it.

With a defiant snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

* * *

**-Links POV.-**

Link closed his eyes tightly and laid in the soft green grass on the small piece of earth that floated beside another much larger piece.

He let out a shaky breath and tried to relax, feeling the suns deep orange beams brush against his cold skin, its warmth trailing over his cheeks as he laid there.

He sighed quietly and tried to relax his tense muscles. He watched his loftwing fly around in lazy patterns near the strange isle he was on, then it moved back to Skyloft.

He felt a little better here, feeling the wind gently tug at his hair, the warmth of the sun, and seeing the loftwings fly freely in the sky.

Freedom... Such a strange thing... Link wasn't sure if he knew what that was anymore. Even when he was with Ghirahim, they were still trapped.

"Mmm... Lovely..." A voice purred behind him.

Link took in a quick intake of breath at the familiar voice, and he jerked his head to glance up at the demon behind him.

Ghirahim gave him a lazy cat like grin, his eyes looking very amused at Links flushed cheeks. Ghirahim then yawned and stretched dramatically, showing off his exquisite form as he did so, knowing full well that Link found it distracting.

Link quickly looked away and started blushing more as Ghirahim chuckled darkly.

"Well hello, sky child. Enjoying the sun set without me?" Ghirahim asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Link blushed more, not uttering a word as the demon lord laid down beside him.

They sat their in a bit of an awkward silence as the sun went down, but neither of them were actually watching the sun set.

"Ghirahim-..." Link started the same time as Ghirahim started to ask, "Why were-?"

They both grew silent again.

Sick of the awkward silence Ghirahim spoke up defiantly.

"Were you avoiding me?" He asked.

Link didn't answer right away. Lying would only make him angry. And Ghirahim tended to be very good at telling when he was lying...

"... Yes." Link finally got out.

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" The demon asked, his voice growing serious.

"No I-..." Link started, he sat up slowly and hugged his knees to his chest, staring deeply at a blade of grass that quivered by his boot. "Everyone hates me..." He muttered.

Ghirahim moved to sit closer to him, placing his elbows on his pulled up knees as he watched Link.

"Why can't they just leave us alone? It doesn't make any sense..." Link continued, frowning at the blade of grass he had singled out from all the others.

"Well I did try to kill you on several occasions." Ghirahim chuckled.

Link huffed. "That doesn't help anything." He grumbled.

Ghirahim flicked away a stand of white hair that fell over his eye.

"Don't let it bother you. We don't have to stay here." Ghirahim added.

"They never stop glaring..." Link whispered softly, not really hearing anything of what the other man said.

"Link, what do you want?" Ghirahim asked the other boy.

Link frowned and blinked a few times.

"You already know..." He muttered, he just wanted to be with the the demon in peace. Without anyone bringing him down, or watching them in complete disgust.

"And why are you letting them stop you?" Ghirahim pointed out.

Link grew silent, not knowing what to say anymore.

"We could leave to the surface..." Ghirahim suggested again, he had mentioned this many times before already.

"But Zelda's still there." Link said softly, he couldn't face her, not like this...

Ghirahim chuckled. "There is more to the surface then that one area. The little goddess cannot be everywhere at once."

"I know but-..." Link struggled out.

Perhaps that was the one thing Ghirahim wouldn't understand. Link loved being in the sky. He loved the feel of the crisp wind whipping his hair around, the feeling of falling, the clouds beneath his gaze, and his loftwing. He would miss all that. It was the only thing he knew, it was his entire life, just being in the sky... And he couldn't leave that easily, no matter how horrible everyone was. They didn't matter, the sky was Links home, not them.

Link clenched his jaw. He wanted desperately to leave, but he didn't want to abandon the sky... He-... He didn't belong on the surface...

He closed his eyes tightly as small pricks of tears jabbed at his eyes. '_Great_...' He thought, angry with himself for being so pathetic.

He heard Ghirahim sigh dramatically, and Links eyes flew open when the demon leaned closer to kiss the other boys cheek, obviously tired of waiting.

"Stop your crying, that won't fix anything." Ghirahim snapped.

Link rolled his eyes and pushed away the golden hair that fell over his face.

"Sometimes... It just feels a little... Hopeless..." Link started, staring off into the distance. "They hate us because we're different, and yet, they still won't accept us even if we do change..." Link closed his eyes.

After a moment of silence Link glanced at Ghirahim to see him glaring at the sky across from him. His gaze was cold and guarded, his expression looking a little annoyed.

"Ghirahim?" Link asked, the demon looked at him. "What's wrong?"

A flash of hurt passed over Ghirahims eyes and the demon glanced away quickly, feeling far to exposed in the ocean blue eyes of his sky child.

"Nothing." He snapped.

Link sighed. "Groose?" He didn't really have to guess, Groose had always hated Ghirahim. And having to live in the same area as him was driving them both mad. And Ghriahim always got this look to his expression whenever he encountered Groose, somewhere between annoyance and absolute disgust.

Ghirahim grew very silent now, which was rather unusual for the demon to be so... Guarded.

Link knew full well that Ghirahim felt vulnerable here, and that he despised such feelings of weakness. Links gaze softened.

"It'll be alright..." Link murmured. "Groose is always like that."

"Oh, but I think I scared him away..." The demon smiled wickedly. "Foolish boy... Challenging me?" The demon scoffed and shook his head in disgust, his white hair swaying around him.

Link chuckled weakly. This was why he preferred Ghirahim, the demon always found a way to be on top of everyone else, even if it was by force...

A moment of silence passed them, nothing but that calm breeze whistling past theirs ears and the faint cry of the Loftwings filled the air.

"So... Is this how it will always be?" Link questioned softly, more to himself then anyone else. '_Will we always have to struggle to be free?_' He wondered.

The demon lord was silent, and then moved behind Link and cradled the boys body with the bowl shape he made with his legs. He leaned his head onto the boys shoulder and sighed, his breath purposefully trailing over Links exposed skin on his neck. Making him blush as shivers ran along his spine.

"No." Ghirahim whispered. "We'll find a way out of this... They are fools, blinded by their own ignorance." He growled in disgust.

Link leaned back into him and closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of their bodies together. He looked up and watched the fluffy white clouds slowly traveling towards the sun, as though they were in desperate need of its warmth... But that seemed almost pointless, they moved too slow, so why do they try to continue to search for the sun?

'_Because they have to_...' Links mind whispered. '_The sun will always be there, so if they give up... They'll only cause their own misery_...' Link frowned and continued to watch the strange clouds wonder through the deep sky. Losing himself in thought as always.

Ghirahim growled slightly at Links quietness and then smirked darkly.

"So now you're ignoring me? How rude." The demon lord said defiantly. "I've been searching here and there and everywhere for you and I didn't even get a single pleasant hello."

Link smiled slightly. "Hello." He said.

Ghirahim bumped him with his chest playfully and muttered to himself as he shook his head.

Link closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the cool twilight air, feeling all his worries and troubles wash away for the time being.

He felt Ghirahim press his lips against Links exposed neck and heat ran to his neck and to his cheeks as shivers crawled over his spine. But the demon lord only smiled at that and buried his face into the crook of Links neck.

"It's getting late..." Link mumbled, blushing even more.

Ghirahim released him and they both stood, Link turned to see Ghirahim smiling darkly at him.

"I was hoping you would say that." The demon muttered.

Link barely had enough time to think as the demon moved in a flash and captured Link in his arms and the world turned into strange diamond shapes.

Link gasped as they appeared in his room, messy and unorganized as always.

Ghirahim forcefully grabbed the boys chin and smiled darkly at him. Link blushed furiously as he felt the warmth radiate off of the other mans skin from his closeness.

"Well then, sky child... You've avoided me all day, do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" Ghirahim asked him, narrowing his eyes.

Link couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Furious, outraged, sick with anger?" He guessed.

"Precisely." Ghirahim smiled darkly and kissed the boy fiercely.

* * *

_"They say we'll rot in hell,  
But I don't think we will...  
They've branded us enough,  
Outlaws of love..."_


End file.
